


We met through an accident

by France_football



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Football, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_football/pseuds/France_football
Summary: James fights with his girlfriend in his car and inadvertently hits Neymar on a bicycle. After that, he breaks up with his girlfriend and takes care of Neymar because he remains in a coma for a while (and feels guilty), but wakes up remember nothing, just your family.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm coming" I said running until I got to them, I had promised that this time I would go out with them because the previous Saturday I did not have time.  
"Until finally you arrived, it seemed like an hour passed" Lionel said, it was true that I had delayed but not so much, I was changing.  
"Stop exaggerating, Leo, I'm already here" I said smiling looking at him, rolled his eyes so that Gerard then proposed that we go to a nearby beach with our bicycles.  
When we arrived, I talked and sang with Gerard while Leo spent his time looking at the water, until we were late and decided to go back to our homes, but before we ate cookies that we bought at the store.  
As he was the youngest of the three, they decided to accompany me to my house but when we were close I got distracted and I heard a "Be careful, Ney!" of Gerard when I felt that I fell, and everything went dark while I heard things like "Ney !!", "Are you okay?" accompanied by a scream and the sound of a car braking.

Omnipresent Narrator

Gerard was scared, his friend was on the floor, thrown with some blood on his forehead so I try to reanimate him without success, at first he thought he was playing a joke but the brazilian was really unconscious, so when he saw the Terror and concern Leo, who was frozen, without moving looking at Neymar with tears running down his eyes, asked him to call an ambulance. While Leo grabbed his cell phone and called an ambulance with choking and trembling voice, Gerard went to talk or face the driver of the car that collided with the body of his friend who went out with a girl.

"You're irresponsible, you almost kill him" Gerard said annoyed looking at the embarrassed boy and the annoying girl  
"I'm sorry I did not realize ... is he okay?" Replied the boy with concern approaching Neymar's body.  
"Of course my friend is very good after receiving a blow from part of his car" Gerard said sarcastically, keeping him from getting closer to Neymar  
"I'll call -" Gerard interrupted "Leo already called the ambulance"  
"Okay, if you want I can pay for the hospital" He said looking worried at Gerard, who looked at him in a threatening way.  
"No ..." Leo said advancing "We will do it, I do not want him to receive anything from you" As the ambulance arrived taking Neymar with Gerard and Leo went to the Brazilian's house to tell the bad news to his family.  
"Now what do I do?" Lamented the colombian named James.  
"That happens to you as a fool" complained his girlfriend, Daniela.  
"Stop blaming me, it was our fault for fighting while I was driving"  
"Do not"  
"You never accept your mistakes, so I better finish with you at this moment"  
"Well I'm glad, I'll look for someone better than you"


	2. Wake up, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar's family and friends discover that he is in a coma. James does not know him and is already falling in love.

Gerard was very worried in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for the doctor to come out with the results, he tried not to think the worst but remembering the intensity of the shock only made him despair more, he also thought of Leo and how the parents and sister Ney would have reacted, until he saw them arrive, they asked him many questions that he did not know how to answer so they sat next to him looking at the door with the hope that someone would come with good news from there while listening to Rafaella's sobs and seeing the sadness in the eyes of his friend's parents. He did not notice at the beginning but later he noticed that Leo was also there so he approached him but nothing was the same, Leo was sad and cried in silence so as he knew that if Neymar I would see them that way and I would tell them not to do that, try to calm Leo down and not show that he also felt a lot of pain.  
Elsewhere James was in a battle between not going to the hospital, he knew which hospital they took the boy he hit but if he went there would only cause problems, he did not even know his name but his appearance had caught his attention.  
Suddenly in the hospital, a man with a white coat came out a little worried and looked at them and started talking.  
"Family members of Neymar Da Silva Santos Junior?" He asked seriously.  
"Yes" His parents, his sister and his two friends answered in an instant.  
"I'm sorry to tell you, but he's in a coma although he did not suffer any physical damage but he can wake up with amnesia"  
"Do you know when he will wake up?" Gerard asked with a little hope.  
"No, but I may do it this week"  
"Can I go see it?" Rafaella asked with tears in her eyes.  
"Yes, you can go check it out" He said and withdrew.  
When the doctor left, Rafaella quickly entered the room where her brother was and when she saw him she began to cry again while she spoke to him trying to get her brother to listen to him.  
"Ney if you listen to me, I want to tell you that for me you are the best brother in the world and that I love you too much that you must wake up because otherwise I do not know what I will do ... you are very important for our family and your friends ... just wake up ... please ... it hurts to see you like this ... "Rafaella said looking at the brazilian's face, taking her hand and then kissing him on the forehead.  
When Rafaella left her parents came in and they also talked and prayed for him when they left Gerard and Leo had the opportunity to enter and took advantage of both it hurt to see him but they were silent for a while and then Gerard was encouraged to speak.  
"Ney, in these years of friendship you have been a good friend, always helping us and making us laugh, if you wake up I hope you remember us but if not then we will make you remember quickly"  
"If you wake up, I will not complain about how long it takes you to change and I'll spend more time with you ... wake up Ney .." Leo added.  
They went out and returned to their homes still hoping that he would wake up without realizing that James was near the hospital and had decided to go. When he entered he asked for a boy who had recently been hospitalized and could discover his name, Neymar, then He went to the room where he was without anyone noticing. He saw it and could not help feeling guilty but not bad because it was a wonderful sight, maybe at first he did not accept it but he was handsome, he never described a man that way to women because he is (or was) heterosexual.  
"I'm sorry for producing that blow, it was casual, if I could go back in time I would avoid it, by the way .... you are very cute I like your face and I would like to see your eyes, wake up your family and your friends need you ... ..and maybe you need me too ... "He said looking at him feeling the urge to kiss him even if it was not part of his life, he did not know him and he already liked him so he just kissed his cheek and left.


	3. A hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family and friends of Neymar visit him and something good happens but he does not wake up. James visits him and he falls more and more in love with him.

"You were the one who hit me?" Neymar asked looking at James.  
"Yes ... but it was not on purpose, I did not want ... when did you wake up?" James said approaching him.  
"A few minutes ago but do not come near," the brazilian said nervously.  
"Why?" Asked the confused colombian  
"I do not want you to hurt me again ..."  
"Do not worry ... I will not do it again" James said getting closer.  
"Please ... do not come any closer" He said sobbing Neymar with tears in his eyes as he tried to get away from him.

"But I need you !!" He got up saying James, he had had a very strange dream that seemed very real. He sat on the edge of his bed and began to think about his dream, that maybe when Neymar woke up he would not want him he would approach him out of fear or anger although he might react well ... although there were few possibilities, but he told himself that love can do everything but then he was disappointed because Neymar did not know him, who would fall in love with a stranger who hit him with a car?  
As he did not want to think about it so as not to get depressed, he went to prepare breakfast and stayed watching television, although later he went to visit Neymar.  
In the hospital the brazilian still had not woke up, his sister and his parents went to visit him in the morning and his friends too, nobody lost the hope that in the following days he could wake up but they did not know if he was going to do it. But something good happened that day in the morning, when his family was in his room the brazilian moved his hand a little while Rafaella took his hand. His sister was happy and her parents also so they went out to tell Gerard and Leo that they were happy, especially Leo who was very scared at first but Gerard never lost hope, was the most optimistic of the three. When the family left, Gerard and Leo came in and talked to him, saying why it was important and what they needed.  
This time James went again to visit Neymar, without anyone noticing and when he entered he could not help speaking to him.  
"I do not like to enter like a stranger up here, to see you ... I want to know you, I want to know how you are and how you are going to react when I tell you that it was I who hit you by chance and he who has fallen in love with you ... I think I've never met a person as beautiful as you ... I just hope you wake up ... "He said looking at him and then he left a kiss on his cheek as on the previous day, but unlike the previous day, today he moved his hand and the colombian could not help but feel good so he took her hand and also kissed her.


	4. Without memory of friends but awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar wakes up and his family and friends are happy but he is discovered to have amnesia. A visit from James makes him smile.

"Ney!" Rafaella shouted excitedly hugging her brother.  
"What's wrong, Rafa?" Neymar asked corresponding the hug.  
"You finally woke up and that makes me very happy" The Brazilian's sister smiled as she finished the hug.  
"So ... I fell asleep? Where are we?" Asked the brazilian, confused, looking at his sister.  
"You were in a coma and you had to stay in the hospital" Rafaella said a little uneasy "I'm going to call our parents"  
"Wait ... what? Did they come?" Neymar said worriedly. "It must have been serious."  
"Yes, Ney, you're his son, right?" Rafaella said leaving.  
"Yes ..." Neymar thought.  
When his parents arrived, they filled him with hugs and kisses and then told him to be more careful next time. As Leo and Gerard had not yet entered, Rafaella called them when their parents left, but when they entered they learned that Neymar had amnesia.  
"We miss you ... now we can walk together again" said Gerard happy.  
"Excuse me, but who are they?" Said the brazilian looking at the argentine and the spaniard waiting for an answer, but they just looked at each other and whispered.  
"We are your friends, Gerard and Leo, but you do not remember ..." Leo said watching the Brazilian worried.  
"Oh ... I'm sorry .. I must have hit hard to forget them" Neymar said trying to remember.  
"Do not worry we'll help you" Gerard said optimistically.  
"I hope so ... but what if I do not remember them?" Neymar said impatiently, trying to remember but could not even though he felt he had seen them before.  
"You're just as impatient ... the time will come, we'll be friends again" Gerard said smiling.  
"Yes" nodded the brazilian who then lay down in his bed "You can tell Rafa that I'm getting out of here later because now I want to sleep"  
"You never change Ney, before you were also a sleeper" said the argentine laughing.  
"Then goodbye" Gerard added "We will visit you again ... but not your home to the hospital"  
"Yes whatever"  
"Goodbye" They said the three at the same time giving themselves a group hug.  
When they left Rafaella personally said goodbye to him, then the brazilian fell asleep for an hour until a noise surprised him so he got up and could see a boy coming through the window with what seemed to be flowers, "For me? " he thought but then the boy jumped on him giving him a hug.  
"I'm glad you're awake!" He said smiling finishing the hug.  
"Well, I did wake up ... who are you?" The brazilian asked surprised.  
"My name is James and I'm from Colombia"  
"Well I guess you already know what my name is ... but anyway, my name is Neymar and I'm from Brazil, I do not remember you maybe you're my friend or ..."  
"No...I'm a stranger to you"  
"Then, why did you come?"  
"Because I wanted to meet you and apologize for the accident, because I hit you with the car that produced your coma, but it was casual ... I never wanted to hurt you, I was fighting with my girlfriend ... who is now my ex-girlfriend" The nervous colombian said.  
"I forgive you, but it was very imprudent ..." Neymar said smiling.  
"Are not you upset?" James asked surprised.  
"No ... you're an honest person and that's good ... luckily you ended up with someone who would only bring you problems" Said the brazilian adding at the end a sigh.  
"Ahh ... I almost forgot, these flowers are for you" said the colombian giving him the flowers.  
"Thank you, but I think the flowers are only given to pretty girls" said laughing Neymar.  
"Well no, they're also given to pretty boys like you" James answered giving her a smile.  
"Yes ..." The Brazilian said nervously as he got up and added "I have to go ..."  
"Can I accompany you, so I can visit you when I want?" Interrupted the colombian who after thinking the words, added "If you want .."  
"Yes, it would not be bad"  
They left the hospital and walked talking about five blocks until Neymar told James that it was there, before saying goodbye the colombian asked for his number but the brazilian laughing told him that next time he would give it today, but not colombian he wanted to let him into his house so he grabbed his hands for three minutes waiting for him to give him his number until the brazilian got tired and gave him a kiss on the cheek, James was surprised and released him so Neymar ran out the door of his house and he stuck his tongue out and then said:  
"Come another day, parcero, today you will not get my number"  
Then he closed the door leaving James that just smiled and left ... got a kiss, right? and he could also see the beautiful green eyes of the brazilian.


	5. Without words, only actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafaella speaks with Neymar about James.James and Neymar know they love each other.

"Who gave you those flowers?" Rafaella asked curiously.  
"It's a long story ..." Neymar answered smiling "But I'll tell you, a boy appeared through the window and gave them to me, he accompanied me to our house"  
"What a strange ... What's his name? What country is he from? Did he treat you well? I hope he's not a bad person ... What if it's a bad influence for you?" Rafaella said all her thoughts leaving her his brother confused.  
"I'll just tell you that his name is James and he's from Colombia ... besides he's a stranger, I think I will not see him again ..." replied the Brazilian.  
"Sorry for being distrustful ... is that you have never been encouraged to leave your 'Hack-Trick', I mean from your trio with Gerard and Leo, to meet other people after traveling from Brazil to Spain" Rafaella said rolling the eyes sitting on the couch.  
"Really, I just remember being with my friends in Brazil," said Neymar thoughtfully, leaving the flowers in a vase.  
"Good thing you remember your friends from Brazil ... I forgot to ask you ... Do you feel better?"  
"Yes .." Neymar answered, going up the stairs to get to his room "I'll go to take a bath and then I'll sleep, Rafa"  
"Sleep Ney" Rafaella said looking up the stairs.

The Brazilian smiled when he saw his room again, he still remembered it, changed his clothes, leaned back under the sheets while his eyes closed slowly.

..........  
"Ney!" Rafaella shouted, knocking on the door of her room.  
"Rafaella, do not you think it's too early-" Neymar complained because his sister had scared him, but he looked at the clock and found it was 11 in the morning "I mean ... Why did not you get me up earlier?"  
"You sleep like a cat, Ney" His sister said on the other side of the door "Also James is looking for you ..."  
"WHAT?!" This time shouted Neymar, and whispered "Shit"  
"Change your clothes quickly" Said down the stairs Rafaella.  
"It's okay" replied the brazilian reluctantly, while putting on a sleeveless shirt and jeans.  
When the Brazilian left his room he combed his hair and washed his teeth and face.  
"Goodbye" He said to say goodbye with a kiss on the cheek to his sister.  
"Goodbye Ney" Rafaella answered smiling.  
Neymar left the house he shared with his sister smiling until he found James.  
"Hi, Ney" James hugged him.  
"Yes ... hello..James .." replied the brazilian receiving the hug, and then separated "You know ... I was going to leave ... a .." He thought nervously trying to give an excuse not to go out with the colombian " ..a place with my friends ... yes .. "  
"You're lying ..." He answered convinced James looking at Neymar as he sighed.  
"Not me -... yes, you're right ..." He said looking away from the colombian.  
"Why, do not you like it?"  
"No, what happens is ..." The brazilian answered nervously trying to find the right words but without luck "I feel weird .. with all the people I feel relaxed but with you, I do not know ... I melt with your look ... the way you talk to me ... I mean I do not even know why I'm telling you this ... "  
"The same thing happens to me ... perhaps ... be" said the colombian nervously looking at the brazilian who avoided him with his eyes.  
"Hold me ..." The brazilian answered weakly leaving the colombian "Hold me" confused.  
James came out of his confusion and hugged Neymar, they were hugged for a long time, they looked like statues ... the brazilian closed his eyes and the colombian was just the two of them ... nobody else ... James wanted to hold Neymar in his arms until his death , refused to let go and the Brazilian wanted to stay in the warm arms of the colombian forever, so he decided to end the hug but both looked at each other's eyes for a few minutes and then the colombian kissed the brazilian on the lips, who followed the kiss, It was a few seconds but for them it was very special. For James and Neymar there were no words only actions, both felt at the end of the kiss the need to say "I love you" but they did it at the same time and Neymar started to laugh causing James to do it too. 

"Neymar?" A girl asked in the distance.

Both were scared, so the brazilian handed a paper in his hand to the colombian, who said goodbye quickly and left with his car. Then he felt someone touching his shoulder, so he turned around meeting a familiar face.

"Did he kiss you?"The girl asked annoyed looking at Neymar.


	6. Between Bruna and Óscar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar fights with Bruna and gets upset with James.Óscar appears again in the life of the brazilian.

"Did he kiss you?" The annoyed girl asked behind Neymar's back.

 

Neymar felt the breath of the girl near his ear, probably behind him was Bruna, in a bad mood and perhaps jealous to have kissed the attractive lips of the Colombian, but he did not regret it and if she was jealous, he did not care because He did not love her anymore, he had lost his love for her when he realized how jealous she was.  
"That does not matter to you" The brazilian answered defiantly, she was no longer his girlfriend and she did not have the right to claim something that for him had a lot of meaning.  
"Do not talk to me like that, darling, I'm sorry she asked that but I'm jealous because I love you" Bruna sounded calmer, as if she had the chance to be Neymar's girlfriend again.  
"Forgive me but I do not feel the same for you" Neymar was upset with her, first he claims the kiss and then justifies it with a 'I love you'.  
"Is for he?" Question bothers Bruna looking at the green eyes of the brazilian, she could not help it she did not want Neymar to fall in love with someone other than her.  
"Your jealousy kept me away from you." The brazilian was tired of her thinking that the colombian is to blame, that all he did was make him fall in love.  
"You're lying to me, it was the blame of that boy" Bruna answered remaining without arguments, for her the only person to blame was the colombian.  
"No, he just-" A small roar came from his stomach, Neymar remembered that he had not eaten anything for having gone out to spend time with James, but it was also a good excuse to get rid of Bruna's jealousy.  
"I have to go I have not eaten anything" The Brazilian ran to his house being chased by Bruna who could not enter because he closed the door in her face.  
"THIS IS NOT GOING TO STAY SO NEYMAR!" It was the last thing she heard coming out of Bruna's mouth, it could be that escape was the best but she would seek revenge with his colombian, if Bruna was able to do something to James, she would not forgive her and she would feel guilty for not having warned him before, I wanted to do it at that time, I had the phone near her but ... her chance vanished when she remembered that she did not know her number and if she did not have it the next day Bruna could hurt her so she was nervous until her cell phone vibrated.  
"Let it be James, please, let it be him" He thought as he selected the 'answer' on his cell phone, waited a few seconds and when he heard James' voice his smile reappeared on his face.  
"Hello, how is the most beautiful brazilian in the world?"  
"Hahaha, hello too, I'm fine ... how good you call me because I needed to warn you something"  
"Of what?"  
"De Bruna, my ex-girlfriend, thinks you're the person I decided to leave her"  
"It's okay ... I also wanted to talk about something with you but it has to be alone"  
"Goodbye then"  
"I think I deserve a 'I love you'"  
"But we have not even defined our relationship, James"  
"Why do you always play hard?"  
"Perfect, now I'm the hard , ... but still I love you idiot"  
"I more,Ney"  
Neymar was upset with James, a few minutes ago he thought that he and the colombian would be a calm and beautiful couple, but now he thought otherwise, many people had let him know that he was a person who could not bear to be mentioned a defect of his. He loved much to the colombian but if he behaved like that, he'd better go with someone else.

"Who called you?" Rafaella asked pouring water into your glass  
"James," Neymar answered reluctantly.  
"He's in love with you, right?" Rafaella approached Neymar, who rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, but do not think I feel the same" The brazilian lied to himself.  
"You do not lie to me" Rafaella smiled at him.  
"I love him too but he told me something that bothers me and I do not want to talk to him now or ever, I would like to forget him even if it's a day" Neymar let out a sigh and then started playing with his hair.  
"I think you should try to spend time with your friends" Rafaella took some water.  
"Yes" The brazilian nodded.  
"I also have this for you" Rafaella handed him a letter.  
"I'll read it later, I'm leaving Rafa"  
"Goodbye, Ney"  
The Brazilian closed the door and then felt someone touch his shoulder.

"Oscar?" Neymar asked looking at the other brazilian.


	7. An afternoon with James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar and James are back together.

Narrates Neymar

In these moments are where I want to disappear, James almost killed Oscar and is very upset with me. I think it would be best to hide in my room.

"Ney, Oscar is your boyfriend?"

James turned to see me confused, and I thought "oh, great, you just ask him after trying to kill him".

"No, but it's a good person"

I ran a hand through my hair while he sighed.

"Sorry"

I'm glad he reacted like that, I thought I was going to say it but not so soon ... I'll forgive him anyway.

"I forgive you but with one condition"

"Which one?"

"That you also ask Oscar for forgiveness"

"......it's okay"

Obviously I was going to ask him for that, Oscar must be scared by the blow he almost gets just for inviting me to leave.  
After that conversation James and I hugged each other, it's been a while since he gave me one ... but it's still a warm place for me, besides James kissed my forehead ... sometimes it can be very tender. Later, we kissed, we watched a movie but I fell asleep in the middle so both of us embraced and fell asleep on the sofa. 

....

"Ney, do you know where my shoes are?

Rafaella, is that serious ?, just now that I'm sleeping peacefully and turn on the fucking light, but I tolerate her because she's my sister. How nice that she does not realize that I'm on the sofa ..

"Under your bed" I replied

"I'll go look for them" Rafa said as he climbed the stairs.

Oh, hell ... James woke up ..

"What's wrong, Ney?"

"Rafa woke up ..."

"Then I think it's time for me to leave"

"Yes"

"But first I have to do something"

"What?"

"GOODBYE SISTER IN LAW... now yes, goodbye baby"

"Sometimes you can be an idiot ... but goodbye James"

James kissed me and left while Rafaella came downstairs to find out who called her 'sister in law'.

"Ney, I need an explanation"

"I think it will be another time"

"No, it has to be now ..."

"But-"

"Now"

"It's okay, James and I are boyfriends or something like that and he thought it was fun to tell you that"

"I figured.."


	8. The birthday of Neymar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar has a strange and funny birthday.

After a few weeks, Neymar managed to remember his friends and they lived as if the accident had never happened, besides James and he saw more often and went out to have fun. And today was a special day for Neymar because it was his 27th birthday.

Narrates Neymar  
I got up at 9 in the morning, I took a bath, I changed my clothes and went down the stairs.

"Hello Rafa"

I hug him and she smiles.

"Happy birthday Ney"

He turns, kisses my cheek and pulls out a box.

"What is it? "

I ask when he hands it to me.

"Open the box"

He answers me and I do what he tells me.

"A dog!"

I am surprised and then I start to caress, how beautiful, I always wanted a dog ...

"Thanks Rafa"

I hug Rafa for the second time and laughs.

"I knew you would like it"

Answer, I leave the dog on the floor, I give him some cookies with my hand and he eats them quickly so I left others on his plate.

"I'll put you Poker"

I wash my hands and sit down to eat breakfast: pancakes, it's my favorite breakfast so I finished fast.

"Rafa, what about our parents?"

I asked and she gave a sigh before speaking.

"They could not come, they are in Brazil, but they left you an envelope"

She answered with sadness, she knows how much I love them.

"Sometimes they want to get them out of their stupid business, but anyway, where's the envelope?"

It bothers me a little but I do not think they will change, now what matters is that envelope.

"Taking"

Rafaella took an envelope out of her pocket, handed it to me and I opened it, there was a note and a small box. The note said

"Dear son:

Happy birthday, we have not been able to go for some issues but although we are not present we want this day to have a great time with your friends and your partner, so that you do not feel bad for our absence we have given you a gift,  
let's hope you like it  
  

                                             Fondly,  
                                                  your parents "

 

I was a little sad but I opened the small box and found a necklace that said "Neymar Jr".

"How beautiful, can you lend me?"

Rafaella asked, amazed.

"Clear"

I answered while she took it and she saw it without ceasing to get excited but after a few minutes she got up.

"Come"

He ordered me, I went over and then he put it on my neck.

"I knew it was going to be beautiful"

He answered and I smiled, I get up and I'm going to wash my plate.

"Just in case I made you a cake, but you still can not eat it"

"You're bad Rafaella"

I said jokingly.

"I hope the cake does not disappear until dinner, because you are capable"

He answered with a smile.

"Rafaella, you know me so well, you are the best sister in the world to me but I have to go, I will visit my friends"

She just hugged me, kissed my cheek and smiled as always.

"Goodbye Ney"

"Goodbye Rafa"

We said goodbye and went to see Gerard and Leo. It was fun, we watched a movie while popcorn and finally they gave me gifts: a coat and a cap. I do not know how but I forgot James, until I wanted to go back to my house It was 8 o'clock at night and I was cold, so I put on the coat that Leo gave me while I was walking to get to my house.

"What a nice boy does here?"

I heard a familiar voice, I got scared and tried to ignore it, although I was shocked by the comment.

"Ney, did you forget me?"

The person stood in front of me and then I could recognize it, it was James, I looked at him and smiled.

"No, I do not know who you are"

I lied while smiling.

"You're a liar"

He hugged me and then kissed me on the face while I closed my eyes.

"I already remember you, you are James, the colombian who was very much in love with me"

"Too"

Yes I accept it, we were too caramelized.

"What did you come for?"

I asked and he took my hands.

"I came to tell you Happy Birthday and ..."

He knelt showing a ring.

"Ask you to be my boyfriend"

"Do not.."

I answered smiling

"What?"

James looked confused.

"I could not be anyone's boyfriend other than you"

I laughed a little.

"Ney, you almost kill me with a scare"

He answered by touching his heart pretending to die.

"I laughed your face of 'Oh no the love of my life just told me not' "

After laughing, he put the ring on me and added.

"I hope that in a few years they will tell you Neymar Júnior Da Silva of Rodríguez"

"Are you going to ask me for marriage?"

"In a few years, maybe"

"It will be strange that they call me that, but if that means being your husband, that's fine"

"When you are, I will love you until I die"

"And our graves will be together"

We kissed each other for I do not know how many times until we ran out of air and then James looked at me with a roguish look and whispered:

"I will make you very happy on the Honeymoon"

"Shut"

I replied, embarrassed, but smiling at the same time.

"Because I will take you to many beautiful places and you will be happy"

"Liar, I know you wanted to use the double meaning"

"Yes, the best of all will be that your moans will be for me"

"Shut up, you look like a sexual harasser"

"Honey, you do not know what I'm capable of"

"James, get away from me or else I accuse you with the police of attempted sexual abuse"

"Neymar, stop acting like a princess, in my mind we already had sex four times"

"I'm seriously hesitating to marry you"

"Doubt what you want, anyway if you do not want to marry, I'll have to force you to be my husband"

"You're going to kidnap me? "

"If required"

"From a sexual harasser you became a kidnapper, I think you're obsessed with me"

"Perhaps"

"The only thing I want ,James, is that when we get married, do not stop loving me no matter how crazy you are"

"I will not do it, and if I do I will kill myself"

"You look like a romantic psychopath, I have to go"

"I hate this, I hate when you leave"

"Who said we were not going to your house"

Omnipresent narrator

James loads Neymar like a princess and takes him to his house, where they find Rafaella smiling. After dinner, the brazilian goes up to his room followed by James (without realizing it) until he hears Rafaella's voice.

"James, you sleep on the sofa because my brother is a virgin and will be until marriage"

James and Neymar laugh, kiss and then the colombian says to Neymar in his ear:  
"I can not wait to get married"

The brazilian smiles with a blush on his cheeks and goes up to his room, then goes to his room while the colombian goes down the stairs to go to the couch to sleep.

 

 

End


End file.
